


Defensive Love

by Kayla6196



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:17:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayla6196/pseuds/Kayla6196
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Harry and Louis are star futbol players, and their parents work together but they don't know each other. But because of Louis' bad boy habits, their paths collide unexpectedly. </p><p>Or the one where Louis doesn't know how to let people in and shy and kind Harry teaches him there's nothing wrong with letting someone who cares about you into your life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defensive Love

Louis found himself sitting in the all to familiar chair in the all to familiar room that belonged to his schools principal. Louis has been warned multiple times that if the fighting continued, he would without a doubt be expelled. He was never a mean kid, he hated the feeling he would get in the pit of his stomach whenever he would spit out derogatory terms and insults out towards someone. But he was beyond tired of people picking fights and throwing names at him because of his sexuality. 

Most people adored him, and that could even be an understatement. Girls wanted him, gay guys wanted him and the straight guys, well they wanted to be him. This was simply because of his bad boy persona, but also because of his outstanding talents in futbol. 

He was easily one of the best players, this is what kept him in schools longer than he deserved because nobody wanted to let him go. He was kept around until the school couldn't put up with him anymore, they were willing to get rid of his talent because of his attitude and behavior. 

He was pulled away from his thoughts by the closing of a door, he quickly heard two voices taking. One he identified as his principal and the other was unmistakeable, he felt a bump build up in his throat from the nerves that fiercely shot through his body in an instant. It was his father. 

Louis wasn't afraid of his father but every time he was put into this position, he felt he was letting him down. He stared at the floor unable to look up at his father. 

His principal made it around to the opposite side of the desk and took a seat across from the pair. He placed his hands on the desk before speaking. 

"Louis, Mr. Tomlinson, thank you for joining me today," he took a deep breath and let out a small sigh before continuing, this easily scared Louis because as much as he didn't want to believe it, he knew what was coming next. "I'm not going to beat around the bush here, Mr. Tomlinson, your son has been frequently getting into verbal arguments and physical fights and we've been letting it slide because of his outstanding talent," Louis still looking at the floor felt his stomach drop knowing the next part all too well. "But, it's getting out of hand, it's every other day someone's complaining about his actions, I'm really sorry to say this, but I have no other option but to expel Louis from this school." 

This is when Louis' father finally spoke up. "I completely understand that, thank you," he held out his hand and Louis' principal shook it politely. "Let's go, Louis." He tapped his sons shoulder before walking towards the door, Louis stood up and followed his father silently. They walked in complete silence to his fathers car and no words were spoke during the entire ride. His father pulled the car up to their driveway and once the car was parked, he swiftly pulled the keys out of the ignition and was out of the car before Louis could take his seat belt off. Louis slowly got out of the car and walked towards the door of his house. Taking a deep breath he walked in. 

He saw his mother and father sitting across from each other at their dining room table, both turning their heads around to look at him. 

"Come sit, Lou." His mother spoke softly and calmly, he knew she was mad but she never lost her temper. 

Louis walked over and sat down in the furthest seat away from his parents and looked at them nervously. 

"Lou, this is the third school you've been kicked out of in two years." She let the words roll off of her tongue with ease, but Louis was quick to retaliate with a comeback. 

"I know but it's because people can't accept me for who I am. I'm not going to let people walk all over me and treat me bad because of the way I was born, how is that fair to me?" Louis spoke without having to think, he's had these feeling for quite some time. 

"Honey, I know. People are cruel but you need to learn to ignore them. Not everyone is going to like you, you can't try to make them either." She reached her hand out for him to grab but instead he stood up and stepped away from the chair. 

"Mum, I'm not trying to make them like me! I just don't want people to make me feel like I'm shit because I like the same sex also! It doesn't change who I am, I'm still the same Louis I was before I came out." By the time Louis spoke with all the emotions he had kept bottled up in his being, tears forming in his eyes he slammed his fists down onto the table. 

"Oh, sweetie" his mum began to speak before he cut her off. 

"No, stop babying me! I don't want your sympathy, okay. I just want people to respect because there's nothing wrong with me. I spent too much time hating myself because I liked boys, too. I've finally came to terms and learned to accept myself and I just want others to as well, is that too much to ask for?" He turned his back to his parents and brought his hands to his face, quickly taking his fingers and dragging them gently across his waterline and wiping his tears away.

His mother didn't speak, this time a deep voice echoed through the room. "I understand, son. But, it comes along with being open about your sexuality. You had to expect it wouldn't be easy." 

He believed every word his father spoke, he's heard it before, he knew the truth. Not everyone will like him simply because of his sexuality, but it didn't mean he had to like it. 

"Son, maybe when you start your new school, because you definitely not quitting, you should keep your sexuality a secret, just until you're finished with the year."   
His father knew these words would hurt Louis, but he didn't know what else to say. 

Louis felt his body heavy at his fathers words but he actually thought his father was right, maybe he should just lie. He places his hand around the back of his neck and rubs a bit from tension. 

"I'll think about it, yeah?" He smiled cautiously at his parents, and met there eyes for the first time since he had been kicked out of his school. "Out of curiosity though, what school are you sending me to?" 

"Richmond High School, our business partners, the Styles, their son goes there. It's a wonderful school! And their son plays futbol just like you, maybe you two can be friends." Louis smiled at her sweetly but could really care less about her co workers son, he had his friends and had no interest in making new ones. 

Louis excused himself and walked himself to his bedroom. He swiped the lock on his phone and type his password in before opening his contacts. Clicking his messages, he typed in a message to Zayn and Liam explaining what happened because both boys sent messages questioning where he went and what happened. 

Louis had quickly befriended both Zayn and Liam when he started at his school, they were inseparable. The three went to parties together, movies, and just hung out together. They all lived near one another but it was quite upsetting that he wouldn't be able to see them at school everyday. They're the only reason he wasn't kicked out months ago, they would always try to calm him down when his anger would get the best of him. 

He tossed his phone on his bed side stand and groaned at their responses, while letting his body drop lazily onto the bed. He let his arms lay next to him and he stared silently at the ceiling. He found himself getting lost in his thoughts with ease, to many people's surprise Louis was very intellectual. 

Time passed by and Louis' thoughts slowly faded with each second, his eyes began to heavy and fall shut. He let sleep take over his body and quickly drifted off.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you've made it this far, I love you!
> 
> Kudos are well appreciated so I can get an idea of whose reading this story. 
> 
> Let me know what you think of the idea in the comments.


End file.
